


Unforgettable

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, fe trans winter exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Laslow, Selena, and Odin quietly celebrate an unknown holiday.Written for the Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange: 2020
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow & Luna | Selena & Odin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bond!](http://www.twitter.com/greenpiggles)
> 
> Prompt: trans Laslow, trans Selena, and trans Odin discussing the differences between their old lives and now
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Here.” Selena shoves a small parcel wrapped with linen and string into Laslow’s hands. “Happy whatever.”

Laslow beams. “Why thank you, Severa,” he says, “It’s as lovely as the woman who gave it to me.”

“It’s Selena,” Selena snaps back before collapsing down onto Odin’s unmade bed next to Odin. She wordlessly tosses a similar parcel into his lap. “You two had better appreciate this. I went through a _lot_ of trouble.”

She watches with smug satisfaction as they each open their gifts. Laslow whoops. 

“How did you procure such a treasure?” Odin asks, his eyes lit up in delight. She takes a moment to enjoy the warm feeling in her chest before answering.

“I made it,” she says, smug, “You wouldn’t believe the hours I had to be in the kitchen so nobody would ask any questions.”

“An admirable endeavor.” Odin gingerly picks up a small pastry drizzled with dark chocolate and stuffed with raspberry jam. Nostalgia shines bright in his eyes. “I fear my gift pales in comparison.”

“Everything we do pales compared to the most beautiful woman in the world,” Laslow says, punctuated with a wink.

“Can it,” Selena snaps.

“I mean it —“

“I said _can it.”_ Selena sighs. “I just hope the pastry was right.”

“Whah do you bean?” Odin asks, voice muffled. Selena glances over and grimaces at the sight of him trying to talk with his mouth full of dessert. “Dis is delightful, delectable, berhaps eben berfect!”

Laslow scrunches up his nose in disgust. “That’s disgusting.”

Odin swallows. _“You’re_ disgusting.”

“Real creative.”

“Anyway,” Selena cuts them off before they can continue, “I don’t mean like, the recipe. I know that’s perfect, I made it.” She sighs. “I mean, you know, the tradition.”

Odin finishes chewing before he says, “Is there a tradition associated with this holiday?”

“What holiday is it, anyway?” Laslow asks.

Selena was hoping one of them would know.

“I can’t believe you forgot,” she scoffs.

“You forgot, too,” Laslow points out. She curses internally.

“The holiday isn’t of importance,” Odin says. She’ll have to thank him later. “What matters is sharing a festive spirit and celebrating our bonds! I, personally, feel quite celebrated.”

“Is it harvestfest?” Laslow asks, staring dreamily at his pastry. “I’d do anything for a pumpkin tart…”

Selena rolls her eyes. “If you don’t want it —“

Laslow stuffs the whole thing in his mouth at once.

Silence.

“Impressive,” Odin says after a beat, hardly holding his laughter in. “You’ve been practicing..?”

“Shud ub,” Laslow says with his mouth full.

“I’m surrounded by buffoons,” Selena mutters to herself.

Laslow swallows. “It could be the Spring Festival. Remember those bunny ears Lucina wore?”

Selena snorts. “Gods. That was perfect.”

“I wonder if I could convince Lord Xander to wear some,” Laslow says.

“You’d have better luck than I,” Odin says, “Lord Leo would sooner kill me.”

“I could get Lady Camilla to wear some,” Selena says, “But Beruka’s another story.”

“Oh,” Laslow gasps, “Peri would be delightful in rabbit ears.”

“She’ll find a way to hide knives in them,” Odin says.

“That’s what the Spring Festival is all about.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Selena says. “I, hm, now that I think about it I’m not sure what it’s about at all.”

Odin laughs. “We can make up the meaning! Just like we did in our future.”

Selena’s heart skips several beats. She scrambles up and covers Odin’s mouth with both her hands. “Shut up!” she whispers. “Don’t talk about that!”

Odin puts his hands up in surrender. Selena slowly removes her hands.

“My apologies,” he says, “I suppose my guard fell for a moment…”

“A moment could leave us dead,” Selena hisses.

“Truthfully, I don’t believe our lives would be in danger,” Odin says, “Our lords would certainly understand.”

Selena thinks of King Garon and scowls. “Our lords aren’t who I’m worried about.”

Laslow shudders. “I have to admit I’m with Severa on this,” he says.

Selena hits him. _“It’s Selena,”_ she hisses, “What did I _just_ say?”

“Okay, okay!” Laslow puts his hands up in defense, “I just thought… Sorry, Selena.”

She sighs and crosses her arms. “It’s _fine,_ just be more careful.”

He scratches the back of his neck and grins, though his cheeks are pink with embarrassment. Selena glances toward Odin. He looks like he’s eager to speak. She raises her brows.

“Do you think it’s strange,” Odin says quickly, “That we came from a land where everything was destroyed and we barely knew our own history, only to arrive in a land where we still don’t know the history?”

Selena frowns. They’re sure feeling brave tonight. “I guess.”

“They love birthdays here,” Laslow says. He walks over to Odin’s bed and sits down between Odin and Selena. “We celebrated birthdays before, at least when we knew the date, but they _love_ birthdays here. It’s incredible.”

“Remember Lady Camilla’s first birthday after we arrived?” Odin asks with a smirk.

Selena can’t help it. A grin forces itself on her face. “Oh yeah,” she says, “I hadn’t seen anybody get that drunk since, well…”

_Since Grima fell_ goes unsaid.

There’s a pause. Then,

“Which birthday did you give them?” Odin asks. Selena gives him a look. He smiles back.

“What do you mean _which?”_ she asks. “Do you have more than one birthday?”

Odin shrugs. “There’s the day I was born,” he counts off on his fingers, “The day I realized I was a boy, the day I chose my name, the day I arrived on the other, uh, _location,_ and then the day we all came here and I was given a different name.”

“You celebrate multiple birthdays?” Laslow asks with a smirk. 

“Of course!” Odin laughs easily, “Each time it was like a whole new life. Do you disagree?”

Selena thinks on this for a moment. “I dunno,” she says, stretching out the words, “I… I’m not sure I want a birthday that my mom wasn’t a part of.”

Another pause. This one is heavy, thick with painful memories and barely spattered with hope like embers floating into the night sky back home. _Home_ home. They don’t talk about this part. Selena’s not sure she wants to, but maybe it’s a blessing that Odin can never shut his stupid mouth.

“Of course they were part of it,” he says, confident and gentle, “Our parents never left us. They’re with us now, protecting us from beyond.”

She hates how comforting the thought is.

“I think you’re right,” Laslow says, not with Odin’s confidence but with a sense of deep comfort. “I gave them the day of my birth, but perhaps if the time ever comes, I’ll share the day I started life over as Inigo.”

Selena can’t bring herself to correct him. “Yeah,” she agrees instead.

Yet another pause. This is gonna get awkward fast if they don’t change the subject.

Then Odin asks, in a much smaller voice than any of them are used to, “Do you think they’ve forgotten about us, yet?”

It’s like a punch to the gut. Selena scowls.

“They’d better never forget about us,” she mumbles, pulling her knees into herself, “After everything we did for them? I’ll beat them up.”

For some reason this makes Laslow laugh.

“Selena’s right,” he declares. Gods, she loves to be right. “Let’s not dwell on all that. We’re together right now, and we’re celebrating _something,_ isn’t that what matters?”

Odin relaxes. “You have an excellent point,” he says, his voice growing stronger, “We should celebrate the happy memories we keep from our past.”

Finally, a subject change. “Like the time Niles stuffed a slice of cake down your pants?” she asks.

“Ah, yes,” Odin nods, “The great cake escape, when a dastardly fiend dared to test Odin Dark’s power!”

“What power?” Laslow asks.

“The power…” Odin pauses for dramatic effect, “Of perseverance.”

Laslow and Severa snort in tandem. Odin beams at each of them. 

What a couple of fucking dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
